dhxmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck's Choice Works
Chuck's Choice Works '''is an upcoming television series from DHX Media and YTV is Spin-off of Chuck's Choice. Plot ''Chuck's Choice Works Was produced to recreate the golden age of Based on YTV 2017 Series Chuck's Choice featuring YTV’s most popular characters. By using basic colors and the original sound effects, effort was put forth to capture the look and feel of "classic" YTV. Each half-hour episode consisted of a variety of cartoons, varying in length from ninety seconds to twelve minutes. These shorts fell into three general types: the brief gag cartoons, the longer character-based cartoons and the more classically based "Chuck's Tales" (usually the show's longest segment). The character-based segments also included "Merrie Melodies", carrying on the tradition of that series of theatrical shorts. The gag shorts, which lasted 1,000 seconds each, were shown with the following umbrella titles: *'Chuck McFarlane to the Rescue '- Chuck McFarlane tires to Rescue Longley Goodenmeyer from Eggman's Hideout *'Maestro Misha '- Misha conducts an orchestra of anthropomorphic rebellious musical instruments. *'UD's Fan Club Choice '- UD is Shown Up to Fan Club. *'Norm of the Magic Show '- Norm McFarlane is Doing some Magic Show. *'Joey Gets the Paper '- Joey is Getting the Newspaper to Alfie. *'Pepper's Dynamite '- Pepper's activity is interrupted by the appearance of a well-placed bomb. *'Toon Short Presentation '- Featureing Your Favorite Cartoons into Your Shorts. With no established schedule or routine, ''Chuck's Choice Works was designed to look like one spontaneous flow. Adding to that feeling were the show's opening credits which ended differently each week, the only constant being an elaborate interruption from a spotlight-stealing Norm McFarlane. While most skits involved individual characters, some have Chuck, Misha and UD running a special service group. Most UD skits have him doing a "A UD Cartoon" segment always accompanied by a narrator. Most Misha segments were about him trying to accomplish a certain task which never works out right, frustrating him. '''NOTE: This Show is Parody of Mickey Mouse Works. Characters *Chuck McFarlane *Misha *UD *Norm McFarlane *Joey *Ashley *Mrs. McFarlane *3 Random Teenages *Borkly *Ren & Stimpy *Marsupilami *Maurice *Norman *Bugs Bunny and Friends Cartoon Segements *A Chuck McFarlane Cartoon *A Misha Cartoon *A UD Cartoon *A Norm McFarlane Cartoon *A Ashley Cartoon *A Joey Cartoon *A Chuck Misha and UD Cartoon *A Pepper Lopez Cartoon *A Chuck's Tales Cartoon *A Merrie Melodies Cartoon **Looney Tunes & Merrie Melodies **Tom & Jerry **The Tex Avery Show ***Droopy ***Screwy Squirrel ***Barney Bear ***George and Junior ***Spike **The Yogi Bear Show ***Snagglepuss ***Yakky Doodle **The Huckleberry Hound Show ***Pixie & Dixie & Mr. Jinks ***Hokey Wolf **The Quick Draw McGraw Show ***Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy ***Snooper and Blabber **The Pink Panther Show ***The Pink Panther ***The Ant and the Aardvark ***Mister Jaw ***Crazylegs Crane ***The Blue Racer ***The Dogfather ***Tijuana Toads ***The Inspector ***Sheriff Hoot Kloot ***Roland and Rattfink **Mickey Mouse & Friends ***Mickey Mouse ***Donald Duck ***Goofy ***Chip 'n Dale ***Pluto ***Figaro ***Silly Symphony *A Chuck's Choice Works Cartoon **The Ren & Stimpy Show **Marsupilami **Shnookums & Meat **Wander Over Yonder **Sandi Crocker & Meat Shorts *Chuck McFarlane to the Rescue *UD's Fan Club Choice *Norm of the Magic Show *Joey Gets the Paper *Pepper's Dynamite *Mastro Misha *Toon Short Presentation **Uncle Grandpa **Courage the Cowardly Dog **Pinky and the Brain **The Baby Huey Show **Dr. Seuss on the Loose Voice Cast *Sabrina Pitre - Chuck McFarlane *Kira Tozer - Misha *Ryan Bell - UD *Rebecca Shoichet - Ellen McFarlane and Ashley *Vincent Tong - Joey *Billy West - Ren & Stimpy *Mel Blanc - Various Classic Characters *Steve Markall - Marsupilami *Jim Cummings - Maurice, Norman and Cropsy *Dan Castellaneta - Stewart the Elephant *Steve Landesberg - Eduardo *Frank Welker - Leonardo *and more cast Narrator *Frank Welker - (The Legend Dareing of Misha) *Jim Cummings - (Norm McFarlane and Norm of the Magic Show) Episodes *''List of Chuck's Choice Works Episodes'' Category:Chuck's Choice Works Category:DHX Media Shows Category:TV Shows